Watch You Fall
by XxSilentxTearsx
Summary: She thinks she is in love but sometimes love can hurt
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All characters go to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 1

The butterfly pendant winked at her with shining wings. Cho Cho pouted peeking into her purse and seeing what little money she had. Still not enough.

"Eh, Cho Cho were you listening?"

"Sorry girl." She looked at her best friend. The Uchiha heiress was stunning, but that was to be expected considering that her parents were the most good-looking people she had seen. Not that her own mother was not beautiful, she just wondered when she would be as beautiful as her. And yes, she loved her dad more than anything in the world but wished that she was skinny like her friend.

"Still pining after that pendant?" Sarada asked stepping up to the window. "It does look gorgeous, but it would probably cost more than we make in five years of missions."

"I know right! I barely have 500 ryo saved!" Cho Cho pouted again, subconsciously taking a bag of lightly salted chips from her bag. "I mean, if I had that pendant just think of how many boys would be drooling over me right now." She dramatically started swooning.

"Yeah, I can imagine," her dark hair friend chuckled. "C'mon, there's supposedly a special on black tea flavored dango at The Dumpling Shop. I overheard boruto talking about it and I want to see if it's true." Pulling her friend away from the store window was a lot harder than she thought as she tugged her arm.

Cho Cho sighed dramatically before being led away by Sarada _. Till next time._ Her amber eye's looked longingly at the stunning pendant before walking next to her best friend.

"I hope it's true. Otherwise I'm going to kill boruto the next time I see him."

"You really trust his source of information?" Cho Cho popped open her bag of chips before grabbing one and offering some to sarada.

"No. Yes. Maybe," the Uchiha answered unsurely, taking a chip from the bag. "Maybe." She threw the chip into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"I guess we'll have to see when we get there. Then you can decide if it's going to be me or you that gets to kill him. But, I call dibs first!"

Both girls giggled. "Hey, how has your diet been coming along?" Sarada asked.

"Ugh! Not to good. It seems like every time I try to limit my portions I get hungrier. Then I end up eating more than what I normally eat." Cho Cho looked down angrily at the open bag of chips in her hand. Her worst enemy.

"Hmmm. Maybe you could try starting out slowly at first rather than just going right into it."

"I guess I could try that." She made a mental note.

"I could help you with exercise like training if you want. My dad says that I need more anyway." Sarada offered.

"Really! You would do that sara-chan!" the dark skin girl exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"Of course, you're my best friend cho cho." Cho Cho smiled at her friend tearing up a bit. How did she get blessed with such a kind-hearted friend.

The girls were nearing the Dumpling Shop when a flash of yellow flew past them stopping in front of the doors.

"What the-"

"Oh hey sarada, you headed to get some dango?" A miniature version of the seventh hokage asked.

"Boruto! What's your problem!" Cho Cho shouted fixing her messed hair.

"Sorry," Boruto scratched behind his head grinning apologetically. "Just here to get the special before they run out y'know."

Black eye's widened. "So it is true."

"Yeah, so you coming or not?" Boruto started walking toward the entrance.

Sarada smiled before following the blonde-haired boy. Cho Cho stood wondering how her friend could get so excited about black tea dango. She could eat anything, but black tea was _definitely_ not a favorite for her. Although she politely ate them when Sarada bought them for her not wanting to upset her best friend. She was also certain that black tea was not something boruto liked. As she started towards the entrance a pale figure blocked her path. Golden eye's locked with amber eye's.

"It is common for most girls your age to begin worry about their appearance. If you would like, I could help you with some training right now."

"What?"

"I overheard you mentioning your diet to Sarada-san and wanted to offer my assistance to your weight loss journey. Although this could heavily impact your clan's jutsu considering the Akimichi's use calories for all combat styles." As he explained his conclusions to cho cho, she was aware that he started leaning in to close for her liking.

"Damn it Mitsuki! Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations." She growled out, taking a step back from him.

"I don't see it as rude. Rather as gathering information on people for future reference," he smoothly replied. "Although if you want to lose weight eating chips that are heavily saturated in fats everyday won't help." Mitsuki gestured toward the open bag.

Cho Cho blushed embarrassed. She knew that. The insensitive prick. "Well, I'm starting tomorrow."

"It is best to keep a good motivational schedule so that laziness does not deter you from wanting to complete your goal."

"I know that!" She didn't need advice from him. Everything he's telling her she already heard from Sarada.

"I should also mention that complaining everyday will not make the fat disappear and only vigorous exercise and a healthy diet will. So why don't you put down the chips and come with me to go get some training done." The way he worded made cho cho feel more self-conscious about her appearance. Mitsuki was smiling at her, and she knew he always said everything that was the truth. Tears started to build behind her eye's and before they could fall she glared angrily at him.

"Tch, like I would go with you. I don't even know you aside from sarada, so why don't you stay away from me." She pushed past him, not before shoving her bag of chips against his chest harshly. "Bastard."

As she walked away a tear slid down her cheek for which she brushed away angrily. Who asked him anyway. Spotting Sarada among the patrons at the shop, she stopped, thinking that if mitsuki was following boruto then he must be coming into the shop to. Turning on her heel she ran out of the shop hoping to miss mitsuki coming in. The odds were not in her favor as she spotted him walking in with the bag of chips folded up. Thinking fast she ducked into the women's bathroom pretending to fix her hair. After several moments passed she peeked outside and saw no sign of him and ran out of the shop as fast as she could. Not wanting to deal with what happened moments earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All characters go to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 2

Mitsuki was aware that the dark skin girl was crying as she walked away from him. His sense of smell was a thousand times stronger than the average human after all. What confused him more was why she got so upset. All he did was mention that exercise and changing her eating habits would help contribute to her weight loss. _Girls_. He thought were the strangest to him. He looked down at the chip bag in his hand and folded it neatly.

Walking toward the shop to find his blonde friend, he stopped momentarily looking at the women's bathroom door. She was in there. He could smell her, and surprisingly she had a delicious scent of honey with a hint of lavender. Should he apologize? No. He only said what was the truth and if she didn't want to listen then that was her problem. He continued towards where he spotted boruto, aware that her scent was fading.

"Boruto, Sarada." He greeted. Both ninja looked up from their meals.

"Mitsuki, where were you?" bourto stood up offering him a chair.

"I was talking with- "

"Hey isn't that cho cho's bag of chips? Why do you have it mitsuki." Sarada questioned suspiciously.

"Please, before I get interrupted again." He looked between the two. "I was talking with cho cho and it ended with her becoming upset and running away."

"What!" Sarada growled her sharinghan activating subconsciously. "Mitsuki! What did you do?!" She grabbed the collar of his kimono bringing him dangerously close to her eye's.

"Yeah man, what happened?" Boruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I told cho cho to put down her bag of chips and stop complaining about being fat. Also, to do some vigorous training with me the moment you two left."

"You idiot." Sarada sighed letting him go. Turning her now black eyes again towards him. "You know cho cho is subconscious about her weight. Why would you say that to her, and knowing you it probably came out the wrong way." Bringing a had to her forehead she looked like she was fighting a headache.

"Oh man, you said that to cho cho. How are you still here?"

"Boruto!"

"What! It's true anyone who calls her fat now gets pummeled into the ground with her fist. I should know." He shivered at the last memory of her punching him into the ground when he mentioned her weight.

"On the contrary she did tell me to stay away from her," mitsuki mentioned looking back and forth the between the two for their reactions. Sarada looked at him blankly, while boruto threw an arm around his shoulder. "See it all works out, and it won't be a problem considering that you don't get near her anyway."

"Yes, I suppose that's true," the golden eye boy said.

"Regardless. I'm going to check up on her."

"Ah sarada we were still eating our dango. Can't you go later?"

She grabbed her weapons pouch and glared at the two boys. "Idiots, you do know nothing about a girl's heart."

Both boys looked at each other in confusion, before the young Uchiha darted off to find her friend.

"You know, that was pretty insensitive of you."

Mitsuki looked at his companion in confusion.

Boruto held up a stick of dango. "I mean about telling cho cho to just stop complaining about being fat and exercise. The girl can't help it. She has akimichi genes and they are just big people you know. She will lose weight on her own terms, not by anybody else's." The blue-eyed ninja looked at his friend in a sideway glance.

"I suppose I did come off as insensitive." Gold eye's narrowed in thought. He thought he was being helpful.

Boruto chuckled. "I hope so. She doesn't need you to add to more of her problems. She's a good friend."

"I thought she disliked you."

"Nah, me and her have been friends since the academy days. Although back then she wasn't as sensitive about her weight as she is now."

Mitsuki nodded in understanding.

"I'm still surprised she didn't put you six feet under. Considering what you just did." Boruto laughed.

"I guess I'm one of the lucky ones," the other boy commented.

"Oh man I have got to tell you about this one time she was so angry…" For the rest of their visit to the Dumpling shop boruto reminisced about the days he was starting the academy and how cho cho use to be.

Sarada ran past many people hoping got catch a glimpse of her dark-skinned friend. When none of the people matched her description, she considered going to the akimichi residence.

"Sarada, honey, is that you?" A pink haired lady came up to her.

"Mama! What are you doing here?"

"Some shopping. Your father is coming home tonight."

 _Papa!_ _you're coming back_. "How long is he staying this time?" The teenager asked anxiously.

She tapped her daughter's forehead. "He is staying in the village from now on."

Black eyes widened before becoming flooded with tears. He's staying. Running into her mother's arms she sobbed for this blessed gift. She didn't know how times she prayed that her family would be together again and stay that way. With her father gone it felt like part of her was missing. Now they would be complete.

Emerald's looked lovingly at her daughter in her arms. For thirteen years sasuke had been away from his family and she couldn't express how much she missed him.

"Let's go cook up something nice for his return hm." Sakura gathered her groceries she dropped on the ground and walked with Sarada towards the Uchiha residence.

"Oh! I just remembered I'm supposed to be looking for cho cho." Sarada wiped her tears.

"What for?" her mother questioned.

Eye's that reminded sakura of sasuke looked at her. "You know mitsuki, my teammate." A head nodded in response. "Well he told cho cho to stop complaining about her weight and do some exercise. I also think when he told her that, he was blunt."

Sakura gasped bringing a hand to her mouth worriedly. "That poor girl. Reminds me of someone I use to know who had a hard time expressing emotion. He was blunt about everything as well."

"You mean your friend Ino's husband?"

"Yes. Although he never apologized for anything he said. How do you know him?"

"He was an instructor at the chunin exams, and his style of exam was interesting," her daughter commented.

"Well he was always weird in his own way."

"I should go look for cho cho to make sure she's alright."

Sakura smiled at her daughter beaming with pride that she was dedicated to her friends. "Alright, your father should be here in a couple of hours."

"Thanks mama." She hugged her before dashing off again to find her missing friend.

Cho Cho sat near a river close to her home. That damn mitsuki, who asked him for his advice anyway. Picking up a stone she casually tossed it into the river watching the ripples spread. Although his advice was not far from the truth. She did want to lose weight. A familiar presence walked up to her sitting down on the grassy bank.

"Hey cho cho," her friend greeted.

"Hey Sarada," she replied not looking at her.

"He's a thoughtless jerk, and doesn't know how fragile a girl's heart is." Sarada tried to comfort her. Cho cho chuckled.

"You think I'm still hung up on that. I could care less what that jerk says."

"I just want to make sure you're alright."

"I am. I appreciate that you came to," Cho cho smiled at her dark hair friend. "It means a lot."

The young Uchiha waved her off. "No problem. My dad is coming home today."

"What! Your dad is coming home. Shouldn't you be heading home to make sure you greet him?"

"I wanted to check up on you first."

"Girl, your dad is coming home from a two-year absence. Although I appreciate you coming here. Your dad is more important than me right now, although I wouldn't mind coming with you to see that hunk of a man. If only I was five years older," cho cho joked fanning herself.

"Firstly, ew. He's my dad. Second, he is really devoted to my mom so you can give up on those dreams." Sarada happily said now that it seemed liked cho cho was going back to her old self.

Cho Cho laughed. "I was just joking. Though your dad is hot, I know that he loves Mrs. Uchiha with all his heart. Everybody can see it."

Sarada smiled happy that everybody could see what she saw. "I better get going I don't want to miss him coming home. Want to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Sure, meet at the Ichiraku at 11?"

"Got it. See ya."

Cho cho waved to her friend as she left turning to go back into her house. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.


End file.
